


Dirty Fleece

by keep_waking_up



Series: Wolf and Sheep Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Post-Coital Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s knees were covered in dirt when Jared took him back to his Alpha’s home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Fleece

Jensen’s knees were covered in dirt. 

They were covered by his trousers once more, but he stared down at them, sure he could see through the cloth to the dirt underneath. The skin there was raw and bruised, and coated in dirt. It was disgusting. Jensen felt filthy. 

Once his knot had come out, Jared had dressed them back up, and then pulled Jensen further into the outer fields. They’d walked and walked until they’d come upon the Commune fence, Jared tossing him over it like a rag-doll. Then, he’d taken Jensen’s hand and tugged him along until they came to a small, unlit road. They were standing there now, waiting for something, probably, but Jensen couldn’t stop worrying about his knees.

At the Commune, they were kept very clean. Every day after their duties and dinner, they would bathe together, all of his omega brothers and sisters, in the bath house, soothing each other and rubbing each other clean. 

Bathing was a luxury in this outside world, Jensen remembered that. And he had no omega brothers or sisters here to wipe his knees clean. Instead, he had Jared, but Jared didn’t seem very interested in keeping him clean.

Jared’s hand was large on his waist. The Alpha kept talking, but Jensen wasn’t really paying attention, not anymore. He had a feeling he should; Jared was his Alpha now. If Jared left him, he would die for want of his Alpha’s touch. He should listen; what if Jared was telling him something important? But he just couldn’t focus. He was so dirty. How could Jared expect him to pay attention while he was filthy?

The backs of his legs were painted in dried come. Jared had frowned a little about that, concerned that his come hadn’t gotten deep enough to breed him. Jensen had been more concerned with the way the sticky fluid clung to him. He was aware of it with every step. 

He shuddered, and even now he couldn’t help pressing closer to Jared. Jared’s arm tightened around him. “It’s okay, Jen,” Jared said, and Jensen didn’t have to look up to know he was trying for a reassuring smile. “I know you’re exhausted, but the carriage is gonna be here any minute now. Once it gets here, you can sleep all you want, okay? I’ll watch out for you.”

Jensen believed him. Unfortunately, believing in Jared had been his big mistake in the first place. He made sure to keep his head down, as his eyes welled up again. Stupid, stupid body. Wouldn’t ever do what he—

At least his face would be clean.

The clap of horse-hooves and creaking wooden wheels announced the arrival of the carriage. Sniffling, Jensen glanced upwards. The carriage was older than the one he’d been in before, that had taken him to the Commune. It seemed to rattle and shake with every movement. And the horses were going much faster, spit flying from their mouths as they cantered forwards. When they pulled to a stop in front of Jared and Jensen, their hooves kicked up mud and Jensen watched helplessly as it splattered across his pants.

“Shit, Chad!” Jared was wiping mud off of his clothing as well, leaving great brown splotches all over the cloth. “You couldn’t have been a bit more careful?”

“Was in a bit of a rush,” a hoarse voice came back from the man seated up in front, holding the reins. “Figured you’d want to get out of there fast.” His cool blue eyes turned to Jensen. “You sure got one fast.”

Jared smiled, and Jensen looked back at the ground, even as Jared squeezed him closer. “Yeah. I just knew he was a good one. I mean, look at him.”

Self-consciously, Jensen reached up to swipe a fleck of mud from his cheek. He was pretty sure he wasn’t much to look at, at the moment, dirty and numb. But Chad must’ve liked him, because he let out a low whistle. “You always were a lucky one, Jay. His pups are gonna be gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” Jared said, but Jensen could hear the humor in it. “Gonna let me in so we can get out of here?”

Jared insisted on helping him into the carriage. It was small and dark in there, old too. Jensen rested his hand against the worn cloth of the bench-seat. There was mud on his hand too. It would leave a stain when he left.

“Hey? Jensen?” Jared was sitting next to him. His hand came and nudged Jensen’s chin up until he could see his face. Jared was smiling, warm and soft. “I know you’re exhausted, baby. We’re safe now. We’re out of there, and I promise you won’t have to go back, okay?”

Jensen nodded, but he kept his eyes lowered. He would never be able to say goodbye to his omega brothers and sisters, to the Elders who’d raised him. He understood what Jared was saying. He was keeping him.

“Come ‘ere.” Jared pulled him closer until Jensen’s head was resting on his shoulder. “You just go to sleep, okay? When you wake up, we’ll be home and I’ll take proper care of you. Until then, you just rest.”

Sleeping sounded better than watching his home disappear from the smeared carriage window. Jensen closed his eyes and tried to ignore the dirt on his knees.

 

*

 

It was dark. He was being carried.

“Oh Jared,” someone cooed, “he’s just beautiful. Completely precious.”

“Thanks,” Jared said back, and Jensen stirred a bit, because the voice came from quite close to him.

His eyes fluttered open weakly, and he looked up at Jared’s silhouette. He wasn’t sure how Jared noticed he was awake, but he looked down and smiled softly. “Go back to sleep, Jen,” he said. “We’ve just arrived at the house, that’s all. You can meet everyone in the morning.”

“But—” someone else protested, someone young and female.

“No,” Jared responded firmly, and then they were entering a house. Jensen tried to shift, to look around, but Jared tightened his arms. “No, Jen. Go back to sleep.”

It was just as hard to disobey an Alpha’s order as they’d said.

 

*

 

Jensen knew it was morning this time. He was in a bed, a larger one than he was used to, and Jared’s arms were wrapped around him. Sun was shining through the window onto the bed. The sheets were dark. Jensen rubbed the dried mud and dirt on his arm against them. Some of it flecked off. The rest clung to him just as before.

The Alpha showed no sign of waking up. Jensen didn’t want to wake him, especially not since his cock was pressing up against Jensen’s ass, hard from slumber. What he’d delighted so readily and innocently in the day before now filled him with nausea. Why had he ever said yes? Why had he allowed this to happen?

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He could smell food being made somewhere else in the house. The clatter of pots and pans could also easily be heard. He remembered there being other people around the previous night, a woman and a girl, maybe more. Maybe they were Jared’s, like he was now. Maybe he’d trapped them as well.

It hurt to think like that about his Alpha. The Elders had whispered about omegas being ensorcelled to love their captors; it must be true. Jensen felt a tug towards Jared, had felt one from the start. He must’ve done something to Jensen—or maybe he was just the only one stupid enough to fall for Jared’s innocent omega act.

Before he’d turned out omega, his mother had told him a story about a wolf disguising himself in sheep wool, so he could sneak into the herd and devour them from the inside out. But the older sheep had seen his teeth and stayed away. It had been a lamb, too young and inexperienced to know better, who was the first to approach him. And then the wolf had devoured him whole.

Jensen remembered waving at Jared from across the Hall, how Jared had lit up and come right over. That was the moment. He’d basically volunteered himself for this. He could’ve been—he could’ve been anyone! Jared just wanted an omega, and he didn’t… He didn’t want Jensen. Not the way Jensen had wanted him.

In his sleep, Jared made a snuffling sound and nuzzled closer. Jensen’s scent must have drawn him from his sleep, because Jensen could feel him becoming more and more conscious. Soon enough, he was pressing kisses to the back of Jensen’s neck. “Jen,” he murmured and pulled him closer so they were entirely pressed together. “Morning, Jen.”

Jensen thought about saying something back. But speaking had been what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. And he didn’t know what to say. 

Normally, at this time in the morning he’d be sitting at a table in the Hall, waiting for the Elders to speak so he could eat. Then he would’ve headed to his duties and talked with the other omegas and laughed. Or maybe he would’ve sung while he worked and blushed when one of his brothers or sisters complimented him on his voice.

He was too scared to sing for Jared.

“You’re shy this morning.” Jared was grinning against his neck. His hand trailed down Jensen’s side and then dipped around front to palm Jensen’s half-hard cock. “At least this isn’t shy.”

Jensen jerked away from the hand, which meant pushing back into Jared. It was a bad idea. Jared’s cock rubbed up against his ass and he let out a startled sound. It still felt like fire sparking to a start.

“That’s right,” Jared said, even as Jensen began to move away again. His hand came to sit right above Jensen’s hips, pushing him back into a grind. Jared’s hips were moving in a rhythmic circle against him and Jensen couldn’t help moaning. “Yeah.” Jared’s voice was breathy. “Just like this, Jen. Get yourself off against me.”

It wasn’t a command, per se, but Jensen didn’t need one. His body had taken over. This was his Alpha, and he was meant to give his Alpha pleasure. His Alpha liked it when he rocked his ass back against his cock; that meant he should keep doing it. The pleasure he was gaining was incidental. Jared was all that mattered.

Jensen cried out as he came, entirely from the rubbing against his ass. He’d known that omega’s cocks were essentially pointless, minor centers of pleasure in comparison to their breeding holes, but he’d never experienced it. He blushed in humiliation as he came from so little, before his Alpha had even finished.

Jared seemed to enjoy it though. He let out a loud groan, pushing Jensen over onto his front, so he could rub against his ass with the kind of leverage he hadn’t had before. He shoved Jensen’s pants down and spilled across his ass with a choked moan. Jensen lay still and took it.

Flopping down beside him, Jared was panting a little bit, sweat causing his hair to cling to the sides of his face. “Damn, Jen,” he huffed. “Didn’t even have time to get in you. You were so fucking hot.”

What was the correct response to that? Jensen refrained from his urge to say ‘thank you’, and instead just lay still. He kept his eyes on Jared, though. He didn’t like the results when he had his back to the Alpha.

Jared turned his head to grin at him. “Was it good for you as well?” There was a twinkle in his eye.

Again, Jensen didn’t know what to say to that. So he just shrugged his shoulders a little and looked down at the sheets. His come had stained them, and now Jared’s was dripping down his sides to join it. He felt bad for whoever would have to clean them. He felt like it was probably him.

“Shy,” Jared repeated with a chuckle, and stroked the back of his hand against Jensen’s cheek. Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed with pleasure from the simple touch. “Jensen,” Jared said seriously, and his eyes snapped back open. Jared had rolled over onto his side, and was watching him seriously. “Look, I… I know this all must be very sudden for you. And being in a new place must be scary. So, anything you need, just tell me, okay? I’m gonna take care of you.”

This time, Jared actually seemed to be expecting an answer. Slowly, Jensen nodded, although he couldn’t imagine asking Jared for anything. Or Jared doing what he wanted. What he needed.

He wanted to go home.

“Good.” Jared smiled at him, and leaned in suddenly, brushing their lips together. Jensen’s eyes went wide at that, but he let himself be kissed sweetly for a few moments before Jared pulled away again. “God,” he murmured, cheeks a little flushed, “I wanna have you again.”

There was a part of Jensen that was definitely on board with that, but the rest of him recoiled in horror.

Jared didn’t notice. Instead, he sighed and pulled himself off the bed. “Unfortunately, my whole family is downstairs waiting to meet you. So, we’ll have to wait until later.” A frown creased Jared’s forehead. “You… can wait, right? You don’t need it or anything?” Humiliated, Jensen shook his head quickly. Jared’s shoulders relaxed. “Good. We don’t have any other omegas around, so I don’t know exactly what the schedule will be. But I’ll take care of you. Just let me know when you need it.”

So that was what Jared had been talking about needing, earlier, Jensen thought bitterly. Sex. Because Jared had cursed him into needing that.

It felt nice to be angry with Jared, but it all fell away too quickly. He knew whose fault it really was. Jared may have deceived him, but Jensen had let himself fall for it. The lamb had gone to the wolf, not the other way around.


End file.
